


April Fools' Day

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: The Voltron chat [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, April Fools' Day, Chatting & Messaging, DORKS THEY ARE ALL DORKS, Family Shenanigans, For you who don't know, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Ryou was Shiro's brother in the Japanese version of Go Lion (The 80's Voltron), Shiro is Keith's uncle theory/Headcanon, Team as Family, Texan Keith (Voltron), april the 1st
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-04 07:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10271258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: Let me sleep >> Space Dad, Hunkules, I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid, Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stacheLet me sleep:Guys... I... have a small problem...Space Dad:Define small.Let me sleep:uh well... maybe it’s not a small problem... I’m purple





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Key:**  
>  Shiro = **Space Dad**  
>  Keith = **Let me sleep**  
>  Hunk = **Hunkules**  
>  Lance = **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid**  
>  Pidge = **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight**  
>  Allura = **Queen**  
>  Coran = **Don’t trash the ‘stache**  
> 

**Let me sleep >> Space Dad, Hunkules, I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid, Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight, Queen, Don’t trash the ‘stache**

**Let me sleep:** Guys... I... have a small problem...

 **Space Dad:** Define small.

 **Let me sleep:** uh well... maybe it’s not a small problem... I’m purple

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** did you wreck your eyes or something, mullet? How did you just “become” purple?

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** If this is you trying to make a joke on the first of April it’s a terrible one.

 **Let me sleep:** Lance shut up! I’m serious, I’m purple... and I look like a fucking furry.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Do I even want to know what you are talking about?

 **Hunkules:** Yeah... Keith what the hell?

 **Space Dad:** Language Hunk.

 **Hunkules:** Sorry...

 **Let me sleep:** Guys I’m serious!

 **Queen:** Not that I doubt your honesty Keith, but it seems very unlikely for you to just become purple.

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache:** did you get a bucket of pain over you, boy?

 **Let me sleep:** I’m serious!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** I believe you when I see it.

 **Let me sleep:** Okay fine!  
  


**Let me sleep: has sent a picture**  
  


**Let me sleep:** I’m horrible at this shit, but I’m not lying! see!

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:**

**I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** omg

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** OMG OMG OMG OMG!

 **Let me sleep:** Can you say something else?

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** so when’s the furry con? Mr. Purple cat eared guy?

 **Let me sleep:** I fucking hate you

 **Queen:** asfnwlertkhk

 **Space Dad:** I think you broke Allura... also language!

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache:** no no, she’s fine, she’s just lying on the floor laughing

 **Let me sleep:** THIS ISN’T FUNNY GUYS!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** It is funny! You look like a disgruntled cat that was thrown in the pool! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Hunkules:** I think he looks cute.

 **Space Dad:** You two are gross  <3

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Hunk and Keith, sitting in a tree!

 **Hunkules:** come on Pidge!

 **Let me sleep:** KILL ME! END MY SUFFERING!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I would, if it weren’t for the laws of this country.

 **Let me sleep:** GFDI!

 **Space Dad:**  KEITH! LANGUAGE! Also has anyone heard from Lance?

 **Hunkules:** he’s fine; he’s just looking at the picture Keith took, also he's smirking~

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** OOOOOOOHO! I SPOT PINNING!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** YOU GOT IT WRONG! I- just never thought mullet would suit in purple.

 **Let me sleep:** Thank you...?

 **Queen:** aw you three are so cute.

 **Hunkules:** ALLURA!

 **Let me sleep:** NO!!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** I FEEL ATTACKED!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** that was scary just how accurate and on time those showed up

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache:** Ah, young love~

 **Let me sleep:** why am I even friends with you people?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** we adopted your introverted ass, so shush.

 **Don’t trash the ‘stache:** I’m still confused in how you turned purple and furry, Keith.

 **Let me sleep:** I don’t know... I woke up like this... uh... there’s a tail... to.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Oh

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Oh Holy SHIT!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** COULD IT BE!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** KEITH!

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** YOU’RE AN ALIEN!

 **Let me sleep:** omg

 **Let me sleep:** asrfhseklj

 **Let me sleep:** ALIENS ARE REAL!

 **Space Dad:** Keith no, you’re not an alien; Ryou never said anything about it.

 **Let me sleep:** Did you ever meet mom?

 **Space Dad:** ...

 **Space Dad:** no... I...

 **Space Dad:** Ryou, you bastard.

 **Let me sleep:** Shiro, Language~

 **Space Dad:** shut it you little shit

 **Let me sleep:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** I never understood what your relationship is, and... who’s Ryou?

 **Space Dad:** Ryou is my older brother.

 **Let me sleep:** he’s also my dad

 **Let me sleep:** so Shiro’s my uncle; he raised me after dad died.

 **Hunkules:** omg! I thought you two were brothers.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** did you two seriously not know?

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** the fun thing is they didn’t know that they were uncle and nephew until a year ago.

 **Spade Dad:** Thank you for your input Matt.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** how did you know it was me?!

 **Space Dad:** Pidge never found the fun in pointing it out, unlike you.

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** afnastkjwreh

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** Hi

 **Tech Geek Ready 2 Fight:** I punched him and took my phone back.

 **Space Dad:** Pidge...

 **Queen:** well so Keith is an half alien, that’s interesting, how do you plan on handling this?

 **Let me sleep:** a bucket of white paint?

 **Let me sleep:** Stay indoors the rest of my life?

 **Let me sleep:** NO I KNOW

 **Let me sleep:** I’m gonna move into my dad’s old shack in the dessert!

 **Space Dad:** KEITH, NO!

 **Hunkules:** wait your dad has a shack in the desert? Which desert are we talking about?

 **Let me sleep:** uh... I don’t know the name of it just that it’s in Texas.

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** WAIT YOU’RE FROM TEXAS!

 **Let me sleep:** ...

 **Space Dad:** Keith no.

 **Let me sleep:** what in tarnation!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** I FEEL BETRAYED!

 **I Don’t Need Pants I’m a Mermaid:** DISHONOR! DISGRACE!

 **Hunkules:** Lance is screaming into his pillow.

 **Let me sleep:** success ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘

 **Space Dad:** why are you all like this?

**Author's Note:**

> Got no Excuse for this, has been resting in my folder waiting for this day


End file.
